A Very Merry Jemily Christmas
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: It's nearly Christmas for the Prentiss Jareau family. Set in A New Beginning's universe and two years after Henry was born. Just a fluffy one-shot. Enjoy. Jemily femslash.


A Very Merry Jemily Christmas.

 **Hi guys. This really is a one shot. It's a request from one of my friends from work. So far only 2 people have asked for things, one I'm about to do and the other doesn't quite fit in to where I am (YET).But it will.**

 **This is set in my A New Beginning universe. To anyone finding this for the first time ever. The basic story is Emily did not have an abortion but instead chose to raise her daughter Samantha. When Emily joins the BAU she meets and falls in love with JJ, who falls right back.**

 **I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and New Year. Have fun.**

 **T-Rex**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Who's a little snot monster then?"

"Sam!"

"What?" laughed Sam Prentiss Jareau turning around to her girlfriend, Kendra who was shaking her head.

"You can't call your little brother that." Little two year old Henry was recovering from a cold. Both girls remembered the scare they had had when he was born. Complications had sent JJ to the ER and Henry had been delivered by C-section soon after.

"You get him to blow his nose then." When the two girls had come home from college for Christmas they were looking forward to spending time with the youngest member of their family, just not this much time. The BAU got a case the day before they were due to arrive. This was really the first time they were going to take over full time. His usual minder was going to her family for the holidays and when the two Special Advisory agents had started making other plans Sam had instantly offered to step into the breach, dragging her very willing girlfriend along with her. Sam was full of plans to do all the decorations and the tree. It had been left so they could all do it together. Now Sam wanted to surprise her parents.

Emily and JJ had talked it over and agreed with a list of rules nearly as long Sam's arm. And Penelope Garcia, one of his Godparents was only a button press away as well.

Sam gingerly wiped the small blond boy's nose then held the already damp tissue in place and made a raspberry sound.

Kendra couldn't smother her laugh. Sam still had the oddest ideas sometimes, the crazy thing was they usually worked. While trying to imitate the sound Henry was forcing air out through his nose which had the desired effect. With that job done and dusted it was nearly the littlest Prentiss Jareau's bedtime.

"Come on boy," said Kendra to Rex Sam's golden spaniel cross. In reality the dog was as much hers, she'd known him since he was a tiny puppy rescued from an unsub's home by JJ. She walked him while her girlfriend read to the little boy until he fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ collapsed face down on the double bed in their hotel room, the unsub was proving to be very elusive. She was doing double duty both as a Profiler and as the team's Media Liaison, the press had gotten word of the first serial killer in the small town's history. She groaned.

Emily couldn't resist, she straddled her lover's hips and began massaging the tense muscles under her fingertips.

This time JJ moaned. She heard an amused chuckle, "If you keep doing that all my professional ethics may fly straight out the window."

"Why did we ever decide to behave when we're on a case?"

The brunette laughed as she rolled off and pulled JJ into her arms. "I think it was so Morgan didn't have any more ammo to tease us with."

"Oh yeah."

"You need to sleep," whispered Emily kissing JJ's golden locks as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly three in the morning and Hotch expected them back at the precinct at eight.

"As soon as I call the girls and say goodnight to Henry," said JJ forcing herself to sit up and grab her phone.

Sam answered on the forth ring, she put her phone on speaker so her parents could hear Henry happily splashing around in his bathwater.

"How's our little man?" asked JJ.

Henry heard her voice, "Mama!"

"He so has you wrapped around his little finger," said Emily.

"Only me? He's your son too."

"True."

By the time Henry's bath was over JJ was asleep in her soul mates arms. Emily noticed it had gone quiet. "Sam?"

"He's asleep," replied Sam, "I'm going to put him to bed now."

"So's his mother."

"Tell JJ not to worry we got this."

"I know but it's hard not to when we're so far away," admitted the older brunette, "I love you."

"Love you too."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The baby monitor squawked, waking Kendra.

"It's your turn," mumbled Sam pulling her pillow over her head.

Kendra rolled out of bed and padded to the nursery as she pulled on her dressing gown.

Henry was stood up in his cot and pointed to his favourite stuffed animal, a yellow rabbit called Carrot that was on the floor.

"Kenna get." That was as close as he could get to saying her name.

"Are you going to throw him out again?" Henry vigorously shook his blond head.

She didn't believe him, the poor rabbit had been known to take numerous nose dives out of the cot before Henry tired of the game. Ordinarily she might have been tempted to take him to sleep with them except for one fact, Sam was completely naked. They enjoyed being back in their own bed. Their small apartment off campus had a decent bed but the one at home held so many precious memories and it was simply more comfy.

Kendra picked Carrot up and popped him back in as she tucked the toddler in. "If you go to sleep, tomorrow there will be ice cream."

Immediately Henry closed his light brown eyes. Those eyes were exactly the same colour as his big sisters.

Kendra slipped silently back into her room and yelped when Sam grabbed her.

"I thought you were….." The rest of the sentence was swallowed by Sam's soft lips. Kendra's body was so in tune with her girlfriend that she responded instantly. They were equally as happy making love all night long as they were sneaking off for a quickie at lunch.

Sam slowly untied the belt keeping the robe closed and she closed in on her target, one of Kendra's rapidly hardening nipples.

The dark girls whole body arched up as Sam's mouth closed around it and sucked. All coherent thought left her as the other nipple received the same love and attention. She threaded her fingers into the younger brunette's hair guiding Sam down to where she needed her.

Sam left a line of open mouthed kisses when the baby monitor activated.

"Zam!"

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was sat on the step of the ambulance holding a cold pack to her head. Their unsub had played some college baseball and his aim was impressive too or rather it would have been if her head wasn't the target.

Once JJ knew her fiancé was alright she relaxed enough to tease her. They could relax knowing they were going home in the next day or two as soon as Hotch got the unsub's confession.

They both missed their children even though Sam didn't fall into that category anymore. Sam's career choices had changed dramatically after meeting Ian Doyle but one thing never changed and that was her desire to help others. So she had gone into pre-law, she just had to decide what she wanted to specialise in. Ian Doyle had also influenced Kendra's career path, she really hadn't had a definite plan in mind but helping Sam through the aftermath of killing Doyle had led her towards counselling. Valhalla had forced both of them to grown up overnight. Both FBI agents were glad that they had found each other.

"It's a good thing you have a hard head, Princess," quipped Morgan on his way to the SUV with Hotch. They were going to get first crack at the unsub and find out why he had killed five married, successful middle aged Latin American men.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Watch out!" yelled Kendra as the six foot Christmas tree swayed dangerously as Sam fixed it in the pot of sand. The house was beginning to transform, balloons and tinsel were hanging around the walls and draped over the pictures. Sergio was batting a dropped bauble around the floor. Rex watched from his favourite spot on the couch, he was waiting for the presents to be unwrapped, he loved bouncing in all the paper.

"Got it," said Sam doing a victory dance. Her parents had called to say they would be home that night. That accelerated their surprise decorating plans. Their presents had come with them already wrapped. Kendra's had been the hardest and yet easiest to decide upon.

"It's a bit lob sided," said Kendra with her head cocked to one side.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too."

The two girls burst into laughter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ hopped down the jet's steps, it was the day before Christmas Eve and they were off rotation for the next ten days.

"It's good to be going home," sighed JJ as Emily slid in behind the wheel of their SUV. They had flipped a coin to decide who drove home.

The brunette agreed. This was the first year that Henry would know something special was happening. Kendra's car was in the driveway. Something shiny caught her attention, the gate had tinsel tied around it. A large Christmas wreath hinted at what the girls had been up to.

"WELCOME HOME!"

Both women jumped at the yell. Sam and Kendra stood under a huge banner that said those very words. Henry in his sister's arms was waving at his mom's.

JJ hugged Kendra and Sam before taking Henry for a cuddle. Emily congratulated her daughter on the colourful trees that was so full of lights she was surprised they hadn't tripped the power.

The brunette took everyone out for pizza. That night Sam handed over the baby monitor with a smirk, it would be heaven to be able to finish what she planned to start with no interruptions.

"No trouble at all?" asked Emily, curiously.

"No." The word was drawn out.

"But?"

"How on earth do you and JJ have a sex life when Henry wants something when you're in the middle of…." Sam suddenly stopped blushing bright red.

"We make the most of the times when we are alone." Gone were the days when Sam's questions embarrassed her. After walking in on a conversation between her daughter and JJ about strap-ons, nothing would faze her ever again.

It was tradition in the Prentiss Jareau household to make the meal together. Sam and Emily had done it together since Sam was old enough to help and JJ had promptly adopted it as well. The turkey was cooking in the oven and all the veg on the stove when Sam vanished. After a while Kendra left the two agents playing with Henry on the living room floor to look for her girlfriend. Now that she thought about it Sam had seemed a little nervous all day. She found her sat on their bed staring at something in her hand.

"Sam. You okay?"

Sam jumped up putting her hand behind her back. "hey, I'm fine."

"You're acting mighty squirrely for fine," commented Kendra, more amused than anything.

Sam chewed her lip for a moment of indecision, she had wanted an opportunity. With her free hand she reached out and pulled her girlfriend to her. "When I was thinking about what to get you for Christmas. I was really stumped." She admitted, "I know we don't need anything so I started thinking about you would want which led me to what I want." Slowly Sam moved her hand from behind her back.

"What I want is simple. You. Forever and always."

Kendra looked down at what her lover was holding, a small ring with her birthstone in it, her heart started beating a mile a minute.

"Kendra I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Sam's face lit up with a beaming smile. Dinner could wait, what she was going to do right then was show her fiancé just how much she loved her.

The End.

Hope you liked it. T-Rex.


End file.
